Never Have My Happy Ending
by paintedallup
Summary: EPIC crossover fic. Veronica/Doctor, Veronica/Chuck, Veronica/Neal, Veronica/Josef


**Veronica/Doctor -**

Long ago I had thought that my life was crazy, filled with new enemies each and every damn morning (sometimes even before breakfast), and couldn't get any more so but that was until a little blue box showed up at my door.

(before it was filled with violence and catching the bad guys now it was space and catching the bad creatures)

"Miss Mars, would you care to take a trip with this very old and lonely alien?"

He reached out his hand for me take, a gesture that meant if I took hold of it my old life would be left in the dust (new worlds to investigate lay before me), and I didn't hesitate even a second.

(not even old lovers would have kept this cat from her curiosity)

"Now, Doctor, how in the world could I say no to that?"

And from that moment on his hand was always clinging on to my own as he pulled me from one world to the next, and of course there was numerous amounts of running (I think I lost five damn pounds in one day), and never failed to blow my mind.

(finally Veronica Mars found someone smarter than her)

"Mars, you were bloody fantastic, brilliant, and everything wonderful. If only it could last forever, Veronica, if only."

These eyes of mine had seen so very much in such a small amount of time and every now then our smiles lined our faces and our lips found each other, knowing very well that it couldn't last.

(nothing good lasts forever, but the bad always lives on)

"I wish it could, Doctor, with all of this tainted heart of mine. You were quite brilliant yourself, and you gave me more than anyone else could have."

Our time together was like a big cosmic thank you for all the good I've done over the years and the massive amounts of hurt that it has put me through, and it was far from over.

(both of us were holding back those deadly tears that threatened to rip us apart)

I watched as the new life I been enjoying way too damn faded into black, that wonderful blue box disappearing for the last time, and looked at the large Buy More before me knowing I had already found my new life.

(the cute nerd herd bugs helped me along quite a bit)

**Chuck/Veronica – **

My feet came into the Buy More for the hundredth time this month, eyes locked on my favorite employee who was blushing deep and had the name tag _Chuck Bartowski_, which was beginning to cost Mac a small fortune.

"I'm here to pick up a computer for Cindy Mackenzie, Chuck."

(after my disappearing act, and _'not one damn phone call'_, it took a whole lot on the knees begging to get her help)

I wasn't here to marvel at the sales or to be stared at by ninety present of the Buy More staff (some I fear have started a career in stalking), nope, I was here to be smiled at by Chuck and him alone.

(both of us blushing like a couple of teenage kids)

"H-Here you go, Miss Mars, I'm-I mean we're all glad you decided to come back to Buy More for all your electronica services, thank you."

(smiles filled our lips, crooked _'I hope I don't do anything stupid'_ smiles)

"No, thank you, Chuck. I'm on my break, Bartowski, and was wondering if you'd like to have lunch with me?"

Each time I had come in, another computer part needing his swift hand (really broken by yours truly), those words had been caught in my throat never escaping until right now.

(it only took a good friend slapping me in the face and saying '_you're Veronica freaking Mars for Christ sakes, grow a pair'_)

"Of course he does, don't you want to have lunch with the super-super-hot chick, Chuck?"

Choosing Chuck as yet another boy who could end up breaking this fragile heart of mine came with some drawn backs, none personally to do with Chuck who was everything I needed at the moment, and that was Morgan Grimes.

(and those Buy More buddies that would creep anyone out)

"Morgan! Y-Yes I would love too and don't worry about Morgan he won't be tagging along."

I grabbed his hand for the first time, it would later become something I held on to for days on end, and we went out leaving Morgan in the dust.

"Thank god for that."

A cup of coffee and a trip down memory lane was all it took for us (leaving out aliens and Masters), smiles growing at every sip, before this one time became a million others.

(the intersect inside of him was flashing away and he had no trouble discovering my whole life story)

In my eyes he was one big buddle of cute, each time he took out that goofy smile of his it made my insides melt, and he was everything normal at least I thought he was.

"I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you this sooner, Veronica, I was trying to protect you."

Right now his head was filled up with every bad guy that had tried to kill me, failed of course but still they had wounded my heart severely, and my well-known name in the crime world.

(knew all the pain that I chose not to share, without a single word said)

"Chuck, I could tell something was wrong, but if you had told me I would have understood maybe even more than most."

Out of this whole mess it was the lies, those nasty things I've known too damn well in my life time (said a lot of them myself), that hurt the most and what helped bring this wonderful world crashing down.

(normal was ripped to pieces just like every other time before this)

"I wish I had. Then maybe this would have gone a whole different way, Veronica."

"Me too, _Charles Carmichael_, me too."

**Veronica/Neal –**

After another relationship ended in those deadly tears and my normal life going to hell and back I found myself focusing on the whole FBI thing rather than finding another man to toss this tired heart of mine around.

(plus playing with guns was always a fun thing for me)

But of course everywhere I found myself had someone smiling away at me; it took all of me not to jump agent Booth's bones right then and there, and now it was the smile of a con man.

(and this one could smile like a damn pro)

"I usually tend to steer clear of FBI and their hot blonds, but since I can't do much bad these days it does not really matter who I try and charm."

From where I was standing, looking like a professional bad guy catching machine (and these days that's all I really do), I could see his ankle bracelet smiling up at me too.

Everything about this was so very wrong; falling for the con man with the prison record was not a good idea in any way, which is why I found myself going along with it.

"I guess that's why you're smiling away at me, Caffery? Are you sure I'm worth all those dazzling charms of yours?"

Now I was playing along, letting my very own smile shine at him (that smile that has been used for both good and bad), and falling into yet another trap set for me but this time I didn't give a damn.

(knowing that it would end just like the others who has flashed their smiles and caught me in their webs)

This is why my heart is in pieces for the millionth time, starting with a half-brother and ending with a con man that used me until I was dry.

(lost my smile until the next one comes along and paints it back on)

**Veronica/Josef –**

At the start of this ride of mine, filled to the brim with boys that always broke my heart a hundred times and over again in such a short time, I knew that it would end up being the death of me.

(I just did not know that it would involve shiny fangs and white eyes)

The end was staring at me, this monster that had the face of a long-lost lover (the one I should have stayed with to begin with), and he was sharing his deadly smile with me.

Even if I knew that it was end, knew it when those white eyes had locked on me and wanted my life at any cost, I was still Veronica freaking Mars and she wasn't going to leave this earth without a good fight.

(I was just wishing I had a stake instead of a taser)

"Fighting will get you nowhere, Mars; do not worry it will be over soon, sweetheart."

Before his fangs grabbed hold of me I saw a flash of Logan, that lost life that had been both perfect and horrible at the same time (but we were made for it other right from the start), and knew that leaving him was the biggest mistake I had ever made.

(breaking the flesh and drinking me like a man without water for days)

But unfortunately thanks to a beast that I had thought only existed in my nightmares, which had been filled with evil boy-friends and beavers coming back from the dead, I wasn't going to get a chance to fix that mistake.

"Drink, Mars, before I lose my courage to disobey the rules, drink."

Everything was blurry the only thing that I could make out was his familiar face, and those horrible eyes were replaced with the normal warm ones I had come to love above all others, so I followed his words not thinking of what I would become.

(it was after all so much damn fun showing off these brand new fangs)

"Only for you, Logan, for you."

I drank deep, each sip turning my smile into one with shiny fangs that matched his in every way, and it wasn't long before I was up and staring at him with those horrible white eyes of mine.

(and our lips curled into our new deadly smiles at the very same time)

"I have so much to teach you. Who would you like to be your first kill, Veronica?"

Instead of feeling fear as he took hold my hands connecting us a whole new way I felt a new kind of love for him, love for the monster, for the one he shared a face with, and for the man I saw inside.

"Josef, we might be at this quite a long time, I have a rather long list. Starting with Madison Sinclair, the bitch and maybe I'll take a bite out of Neal Caffery on the way there. "


End file.
